After the bloody
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: Menunggu dengan luka di setiap hari. Balas dendam dan kebencian.Di mana kau sasuke? sampai 7 Akatsuki datang menggunakan sayap, mereka tersenyum padaku saat ini. Membawaku pulang dan jauh dari Madara Shounen-ai, Sasunaru. Pik jelek dan abal.oneshoot.RNR


Ohayou.. minna-san ^^ baka~uzu datang lagi nih dengan pik apa adanya.. mohon dibaca ya. dan jangan lupa RNR~nya .. please ^^

maaf kalau ceritanya jelek .. saya akan berusaha. mohon bimbingannya ya senpai semua ^^

saya mendapat inspirasi menulis pik dadakan ini ketika saya sedang mendengarkan lagu yang membuat saya sakit hati

Dan berhasil menyayati hati saya :** _a little pain_ by. olivia inspi (TRAPNEST)**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(Shounen ai + boys love + Sedikit gore + Lime + happy ending.) **

**Disclaim : ~ masashi soto #PLAK **

**By. ~ Uzu **

**Pairing : SASUNARU **

**RATING T jadi M **

**Pik ini di persembahkan untuk semuanya ^_^ **

***happy read***

**#A PROMISE# **

**

* * *

**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aku sendirian dan tidak punya tujuan  
Tapi kau lembut memegang tanganku

Malam tanpa bintang, aku tidak akan melihat kembali bayangan masa lalu  
Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan  
Air mata jatuh ke bawah, bahkan saat aku kehilangan diriku  
Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu

Kadang-kadang kita berantakan  
Kita menjadi pengecut  
Tapi tentunya kita menemukan sesuatu di sana

Ambil tanganku  
Itu karena dua dari kita yang rapuh dan tidak sempurna  
Bahwa kita akan tinggal berpegangan tangan selamanya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

**.**

**.**

Melihatmu itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku kala itu. Kehidupan yang berrongga memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu. Suatu hari... ya, suatu hari nanti yang entah kapan akan terjadi. Setelah semuanya musnah dan kandas. Pada saat aku menjumpai pandanganmu untuk kedua kalinya setelah ber-renkarnasi. Mungkin.

Aku cukup menengis dalam hatiku saja. Sesuatu yang tak bermakna akan terjadi didalam benak diriku. Aku itu tidak rapuh! Ingat itu. Aku bukan manusia yang hanya bisa menangis dalam, aku bukan seseorang yang renta apabila di sakiti. Selama ini... Ya, selama aku masih mengingatmu dan namamu yang terus terkembang di belakang otakku.

'_Sasuke Uchiha.'_

Sebuah persahabatan yang indah. Bila kau masih mau mengakui keberadaannya. Dirimu ...juga perasaanmu yang sudah beku dan jauh untuk aku gapai. Jarak yang jauh untuk menemui dan mencarimu yang entah ber-ada dimana.

Akankah kau mengingatku? Sebagai seorang dobe-bodohmu! Akankah kau mengengenalku sekarang setelah aku tumbuh sebagai seorang yang tentu saja bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah.

Impian seorang yang bodoh sepertiku. Ya.. tanah harapan dan mimpi yang lapang untuk kasih dan sayang yang jauh untuk diriku. Dan luka yang terselubung pada jiwaku yang penuh dengan peluh kesakitan. Sedari dulu, hingga kali ini.

Aku memang bukan Tuhan-yang menguasai alam. Aku juga bukan seorang ibu yang dapat menyayangi dalam keadaan yang sulit sekalipun. Aku bukan bunga, yang setiap hari mekar dan harum. Aku bukan seorang keparat yang mau membohongi diri sendiri ketika aku kalah dan mati. Aku bukan pendengki yang selama ini selalu mencaci diriku dan membenci orang lain. Dan aku bukanlah dirimu, yang selalu diselimuti oleh kebusukan dan dendam yang merajalela, yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang takdir yang seperti ini. Aku memang tidak menginginkan ada dan hadir di sela-sela semua yang sudah nyata. Aku hanyalah angan dan bayangan saja -itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam semesta.

Apakah kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan Sasuke? perasaan yang sungguh luar biasa perih untuk ditahan. Aku menunggumu... selalu menunggumu... dan terus menunggumu. Di sini, ditempat ku sedang berdiri. Di sini... dimana aku mengenal dirimu dan juga perasaanmu yang dingin. Di sini, dimana aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang terbatas dan mendapatkan kebencian dan dendam yang terus merusak diriku.

Aku mendengarkan tawa dan suaramu melewati nyiuran angin yang selalu menyapa diriku. Di _Valley of death_. Tempat yang menjadi pertemuan antara Yin Yang. Di antara _konfrontasi_ Madara dan Hashirama. Sepertimu dan aku. Sahabat yang saling menghancurkan satu-sama lain. Dengan dilatari oleh rasa kasih sayang dan cinta pada awal-awalnya.

Sekarang ini aku merasakan jauh dengan dirimu. Tak lupa aku memandang wajah wajah dua Shinobi legendaris yang berdiri tegak di antara leburan air terjun. Aku merasakan sakit yang dalam pada pikiranku sendiri, mengapa semua ini harus terkjadi. Mengapa harus ada permusuhan dan dendam. Mengapa harus ada luka bila banyak orang mengatakan luka itu sakit. Mengapa harus ada pembantaian, jika diri sendiri-pun takut untuk di bantai.

Mengapa harus ada cinta kasih, bila aku sendiri tidak memilikinya. Mengapa harus ada permusuhan... jika akhirnya adalah kematian yang mengenaskan. Mengapa harus ada keseimbangan antara Yin dan Yang. Dan mengapa harus aku yang menjadi lakon utama dari kehidupanku sendiri.

"Sasuke.." Aku berjalan di pinggiran air terjun.

Mataku memang sudah sulit untuk menangis, apakah air mataku sudah kering sekarang?

Aku melihat bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon musim semi yang tenang disini. Aku melihat awan yang sebiru mataku sendiri. Aku menggenggam kuat ke dua _kunai_ yang berada pada tanganku. Bilamana banyak yang mencariku kali ini, pasti aku akan mengatakan. Mengapa kalian tidak mencari diri kaslian sendiri! Mencari kesungguhan dan tujuan kalian. Mengapa harus mempedulikan aku? Ya! Mempedulikan aku bukan karena cinta. Dan itu sudah terbuki dari dulu sejak aku masih kecil. Sejak aku belum mengetahui apa-apa. Sejak aku masih buta warna dan aksara. Sampai Iruka datang dan memberi kecupan kasih sayang padaku di setiap harinya. Mereka membenciku... mereka jijik padaku. Itu sebuah fakta. Tidak satu-pun dari mereka mau dekat denganku, terkecuali Iruka yang memang sangat menyayangi diriku.

Aku bukanlah public figur. Aku juga bukan seorang yang berguna, _kecuali untuk dimanfaatkan_. Kehidupan ini memang mengerikan. Kehidupan memang tidak mengenal perasaan. Kehidupan juga tidak pernah melngenal belas kasihan.

Mengapa _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ meninggalkan aku! Mengapa aku harus memiliki kelainan dalam diriku. Sehingga semua orang memusuhiku, membenciku dan mencercaiku.

Kapan aku bisa hidup dengan diriku sendiri, kapan aku bisa menemui apa yang aku cari. Dan kapan aku bisa memandang pilu dan kesedihanku lagi. Kakashi yang begitu menyayangiku... juga Iruka yang terlalu menyayangiku! Tapi bukan mereka kemauanku. Munafik!

Aku menggoreskan kunai yang tajam ke pipi kananku. Garis ke empat dari tiga yang asli.

"Mengapa aku harus seperti ini" Aku mengeluarkan air mataku dengan nafas yang menderu menahan perihnya luka yang ada dalam hatiku.

Air yang mengalir deras, kini sudah mulai memerah, sejalan dengan pipiku yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar. Darah yang memang nyata ada dalam diriku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sebuah alasan mengapa aku terlalu takut untuk mengenal orang lain. Aku takut untuk di tinggalkan dan di jauhi.

'_Aku ... aku ... aku ... dan semuanya aku!'_

Kapan aku harus berhenti dari kata-kata aku! Kapan ada jalan terang mengenai diriku dan keluarbiasaanku yang dapat menghancurkan semua belahan dunia ini dalam waktu sekejap saja. Sedangkan satu tujuan yang tak pasti pun kini sudah buntu di tengah jalan.

Kenapa harus Hinata menyelamatkan diriku? Ketika aku hampir mati dan mengakhiri semuanya saat itu! mengapa harus dia yang menginginkan aku. Tau-kah... aku merasa sakit atas pengorbanannya padaku. Mengapa harus tubuhku yang dicintai..

Mengapa bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Ya.. diriku yang selalu tersimpan dalam lubuk hatiku. Itulah aku yang sejujurnya. Aku yang selalu merasakan pedih dan sulit untuk mengembangkan nafasku, aku yang selalu iri dengan orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku yang terlalu naif untuk mengatakan aku butuh kasih sayang. Aku yang membenci akan kekayaan dan perbedaan status. Aku membenci diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan membunuh adalah salah satu tujuan yang wajib dilakukan.

"SEMUANYA PEMBOHONG!" Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin. Mataku kosong menantang apapun yang berada di depanku. Aku menggerang keras bagaikan sambaran petir yang dahsyat.

Aku mendengarkan pantulan suaraku yang berputar-putar menggema.. _jauh dan jauh.._

"Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku... mengapa harus ada aku yang menajadi lakon utama.. mengapa bukan mereka sendiri" Aku berisik dan menangis dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhku. Aku mencacati tubuhku lagi dengan menggoreskan kunai ke dadaku, tanganku dan pahaku. Sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Sensasi perih dan anyir aku dapati kali ini.

"ARRRGGHH!" Aku menjerit histeris.

Ya.. air mataku jatuh... Ya.. aku menangis. Aku menangis sekarang. Menangisi untuk kalian semuanya. Dan untukmu.. Sasuke.

Mengapa kau terlalu jauh untuk diriku? Mengapa kau terlalu sulit untuk aku gapai. Sekarang Sasuke. aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Ambillah apapun yang kau mau dari diriku. Aku akan menunggu disini.

Aku berjalan menepi pada bongkahan batu yang terlihat seperti balai besar dan kering.

Banyak seseorang yang selalu mencariku demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mengapa harus ada yang namanya permusuhan dan keserakahan. Seandainya aku bisa memeluk mereka.. dengan ketidak berdayaanku ini. Akatsuki. Mengapa mereka harus mau diperbudak oleh nafsu setan. Mengapa mereka harus menemui diri mereka pada lingkaran hitam. Menentramkan jiwa mereka yang telah diperdaya oleh kebengisan dan nafsu untuk menjadi kuat. Apa mereka akan terus seperti ini? apa mereka akan di hidupkan untuk mencariku dan menghisap semua cakra yang hidup di dalam tulang dan nadiku. Mengapa tuhan tidak adil! Mengapa mereka harus hidup dengan kejahatan. Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Apa mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti aku? Apa mereka memiliki rasa bahagia dan ceria? Aku ingin mengenal mereka yang sejujurnya. Mengetahui ketika mereka masih polos dan mengetahui mereka baik dan tersenyum.

Aku menggigit jempolku dengan kasar dan keras, sehingga makin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Aku menuliskan nama yang selama ini ingin ku kenal. Tapi.. mengapa mereka semua menginginkan aku mati dan mengambil diriku.

"Deidara.." Aku tersenyum saat aku menuliskan namanya. "...aku yakin.. kau adalah akatsuki tercantik yang pernah ada.. kau pasti juga adalah seniman peledak terhebat. Aku ingin mengenalmu dan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama seperti aku sekarang ini?"

Aku melanjutkan menuliskan nama Pein di sebelah Deidara. "Apakah.. kau merasa sakit saat piercing menembus tubuhmu? Dan mengapa kau harus kenal dengan dunia hitam ini? apakah kau tidak berpikir akan mencintai seseorang? Dengan senyum dan keikhlasan. Kau tau.. Pein, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan bisa bercanda denganku. Tanpa adanya sebuah permusuhan. Dan senyuman yang di awali dengan suatu perkenalan."

Aku menggeser dudukku dan menuliskan dengan jempolku yang sudah rusak oleh gigitanku sendiri,

"Nagato." Tangisanku meledak saat aku menuliskan namanya. Nafasku terasa berat dan sakit yang dalam menusuki tubuh dan dadaku. "Na-nagato... aku sudah sakit sepertimu... sakit yang dalam ... sakit sekali..." Aku mengeluarkan banyak dengusan dan tangis yang berlebihan.

Aku menggeser tubuhku yang sudah menghamburkan banyak darah, dan melanjutkan apa yang ada didalam otakku.

"Kisame.." Aku tersenyum padat "Kau tau... aku ingin sekali sepertimu. Ya.. walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu sedikitpun. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang lembut dan ramah. Mengapa kau harus seperti ini? menggunakan dirimu untuk sesuatu hal yang buruk seperti kau mencari sampah seperti aku ini."

Aku menggeser lenganku yang sudah berdarah dan menuliskan nama "Itachi Uchiha." Aku mengelap air mata yang sudah berceceran di sekitar pipiku. "Ketua anbu.. mengapa kau harus membunuh semua orang yang ada di Klanmu. Aku mengetahui.. kau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai seluruh anggotamu.."

"Konan... " Aku hanya mendengus tersenyum dangkal.

"Orochimaru" aku tersenyum dan berusaha menghirup nafas di sisa-sisa diriku. "... aku tau.. kau sangat menyayangi Tsunade-sama dan Jiraya-sama. Aku merasakannya."

Aku melihat awan putih yang terus mengelilingiku dan ketika mataku mulai sayu, aku membaringkan diriku yang sudah tidak berdaya sedikitpun. Diri yang bersimbah darah. Ini hari final untukku. Dan mungkin dengan menghilangnya aku dari dunia ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mataku memandang dua Shinobi yang berhadapan. Ketika aku akan menutup mataku, terdengarlah suara yang memanggilku. Suara yang menggema di telingaku. Suara yang halus dan bukan berwujud amarah.

"Naruto.." Deidara mengepaskan rambut indahnya.

"Naruto... ini sudah hampir selesai." Nagato memperlihatkan kedua rinnegan dengan memandangku yang sudah cacat.

"Naru..." Pein tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Naruto-san" Konan terlihat melemparkan semua _origami _berbentuk merpati ke langit dengan jutsu-nya.

"Naruto-san... ingatkah kau dengan aku dan Gaara?" Sasori mengelus keningku.

Langit pun terasa indah sampai menusuk ke ubun-ubun untuk mengutarakan keindahannya. Biru.. warna yang lapang. Putih.. yang terlalu suci untuk diriku yang penuh dengan Kotor. Senyuman Pein.. aku baru pernah melihatnya. Apa ini halusinasi saja? Apakah Yin dan Yang itu sudah tidak ada? Apakah aku sudah selesai?

"Naruto... "

SINGH

Kisame menancapkan pedangnya pada batu yang aku duduki.

"Ya.. aku sangat menyayangi keduanya." Suara Orochimaru menyeruak pendengaranku yang makin memudar.

"Ikutlah dengan kami... maka kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi" Pein tersenyum.

"I-ikut kemana... apa kalian masih membutuhkan _jincurikiku_?" Aku menengadah dan memandang dengan samar. Menerka-nerka di samping diriku sendiri yang sudah hampir punah. Apakah mereka adalah halusinasi... atau kenyataan?

"Menjauh dari Madara... ikutlah bersama kami... ke tempat yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan Minato dan Kushina." Nagato memeluk tubuhku dengan rasa kasih sayangnya. Aku masih bingung... mereka halusinasi atau nyata. Tetapi pelukan hangat itu terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Ya... kami yang asli, kami yang tidak dipengaruhi leh siapapun." Konan tersenyum.

Aku mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang mulai semu. Dengan menekan semua saraf yang ada pada matanku sendiri. Darah yang sudah banyak menucur dan tidak dapat di kendalikan, kini sudah menjadi hal yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ap-apa kalian tersenyum padaku?" Aku dalam keadaan terkapar dan mencoba untuk merambat dan berjalan.

"Tentu saja... pulanglah bersama kami..." semua mantan Akatsuki itu tersenyum dengan menggunakan sayap putih yang terkembang indah di punggung mereka semua.

Naruto tidak mempercayai itu semua. Ia lalu kembali menulis nama yang selama ini ia tunggu dan ia sayangi.

"Sas-sasuke" Naruto menyudahi menulisnya.

Ia tergelepar di antara hidup dan matinya. Tidak ada satu-pun orang yang mencarinya kali ini. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat senyuman senyuman halusinasi dari anggota Akatsuki yang sudah tiada yang selalu menemaninya kali itu.

"Dan ini akhirnya.." Naruto tersenyum pasrah.

Suara pusaran air menyeruak ke atas pendengaranku. Air bah datang dengan dan tanpa disaradi sedikitpun olehku. Aku tetap tiduran dan bersandar paa batu yangs udah bersimbah darah. Aku memandang Akatsuki yang terlihat menggunakan sayap dan terlihat sangat suci. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikan tentang air bah dan pusaran air yang menyamai namaku sendiri –Uzumaki.

Dan saat ada suara datang dengan kenyataannya. Suara yang bukan halusinasi. Suara yang bukan bohong dan suara yang biasa aku dengarkan melalui angin dan gemericik air. Suara yang sudah lama tidak aku dengarkan dan suara yang membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku.

"Mengapa kau menulisi namaku disitu, dobe bodoh? Aku belum mati tau!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku yang sudah penuh dengan luka dan darah. Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir denganku kali ini. sangat-sangat khawatir.

Aku memang tidak mempercayai dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang memanang terlalu mengagetkan.

"Sasuke... apa itu kau-" mataku sedikit tertutup dan sudah hampir akhir pada diriku. "... tapi, mengapa?"

"Ya.. dobe, ini aku Teme brengsek." Sasuke menggenggam tubuhku dengan erat "...bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke menggendongku dan berlari dengan secepat kilat menuju desa Konoha yang tidak terlalu jauh dari air terjun ini. Pandangan yang sudah sangat semu terasa makin memperkeruh diriku. Dan sesaat aku masih dalam keadaan yang belum sadar dengan kedatangan Sasuke. aku melihat sekitarku dengan daya pandang yang terbatas. Aku tidak menemukan akatsuki yang tadi tersenyum padaku. Mungkinkah mereka kini sudah kembali? Akankah aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti? Akankah semuanya terjadi? Aku menyayangi mereka semua.

"K-kau... pu-pulang?" aku sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hn... untukmu... untukmu dan untuk mencintaimu... juga melindungimu."

Sasuke langsung mencium bibirku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Tubuhku yang sudah sangat renta dan diriku yang sudah akhir. Tapi... seteah aku melihat Sasuke selalu ada disampingku. Dan ketika aku mendngar teriakkan Neji.. Sai.. Tsunade-sama, Ino.. Hinata.. Choji.. Kakashi-sensei dan beberapa orang lainnya. Dan melihat Deidara dan Pein tersenyum disela-sela diriku yang sudah tidak sadar. Aku melihat penerang diantara diriku sendiri. Sasuke menemaniku dan janjinya akan mencintaiku.

_Juga Madara yang belum terselesaikan. _

Aku menahan diriku dan menyemangati diriku hingga aku pun bisa melangkah lagi. Dan melupakan masa lalu yang kelam. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan keadaanku yang terbujur kaku di rumah sakit. Aku melihat mata Sharingan itu memudar. Pemilik mata _sharingan_ itu mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku dengan hangat. Aku sedikit menggerling ketika ia memeluk tubuhku. Aku membuka seluruh mataku dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ya... Sasuke yang aku cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, dobe... ini aku Sasuke teme pantat ayammu!" Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang tanganku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati... apalagi menggunakan cara yang menyaktkan seperti tadi." Sasuke mencium bibirku lagi.

Aku merasakan nafasnya menggembang. Dan ketika ia memakaikan cincin pada jari manisku. Dan aku baru tersadar bahwa ia memang ada di sampingku. Janjinya.. akan menemuiku lagi... dan itu bukan setelah harapanku -_renkarnasi_. Dan sekarang, dia menjawab janjinya untukku dan memilikiku.

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

Minna-san jangan lupa ripiunya yaa ^^

maaf .. pasti jelek ya? saya akan berusaha lagi.. itu pasti ^^

salam kenal dari saya uzu.


End file.
